A conventional case for carrying and dispensing refreshing tablets or the like has a dispensing opening and is provided a sliding cap for opening and closing the dispensing opening.
Such a conventional case having a delivery opening and provided with a sliding cap for opening and closing the dispensing opening, comprises a relatively large number of parts, is expensive, cannot be provided with the dispensing opening in its side wall due to structural restrictions and is not satisfactory in usability.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing problems and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive, flat tablet case comprising a relatively small number of parts and satisfactory in usability.